The War Has Begun!
by kiryuu98
Summary: This is actually a mixture of all anime but i didn't know if it was a regular story or crossover any way this is about you living with anime characters your name: Hope and the president and government is killing all the anime characters there killing them one by one it's up to you and other anime lovers to save them before they all disappear ! please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys this is a story about you your name is Hope!**_

(At High School) "Hey what's up Hope!" I turn to see "oh hey Honey" "hey we should go and get cake" "oh my gosh Honey you just read my mind I've been craving ice cream cake we should go after school" "yea let's do that" "Hope, Honey" we both turn to see oh god it's Ciel I mean were all like besties but he likes to order us around but we know he plays a lot so Honey and I just turn back around and walk faster we love making him made "Honey, Hope I know you guys saw me don't you dare walk away from me!" "Come on Honey walk a little faster" "both of you guys are going to get your ass kicked!" we turn to see him his running towards us but hitting the other students along the way "hey watch it you freaking retard" "oh I'm s- "oh no Hope don't g-" "what the fuck is your problem Megan he didn't even bump into you freaking slut" "oh look it's it's the Hoe-pe" "oh shut the hell up" "why do you always protect him is he your boy friend?" I see in the corner of my eye that Ciel is blushing I mean all three of us been childhood friend and we use to like each other but I found out that he has Lizzy so I stop liking him and he knows but I don't know if he stopped liking me though I've never found out "oh Megan Megan you're so fake that even Barbie is getting jealous" her face froze along with her group I look at Ciel and Honey and they wanted to crack up "Hope you such a bitch" then she slapped me across the face Ciel and Honey just froze "you fucking whore" I go in straight for the punch I hit her straight in the face then she starts to pull my hair and I start to pull hers and kick her where it hurts I'm surprise there's a bigger group than last week I hear Ciel yelling " Hope stop she's just a dick" then Honey starts to yell "she's not worth your time" I let go and she falls to the ground I hear all the kids yelling at her how useless she is it's just too funny I yell back at both of them "yea I guess you guys are right" I walk away from her and go towards them but then I hear her footsteps and she starts kicking my foot so I turn and kicked her face then I started to hear Alois voice "guys the teachers are coming" as everybody is running principle Light is right behind me with the vice principle L oh god I'm in big trouble (Light)"you two girls in my office now!" Megan gets up and starts walking I walk behind her while we're walking she stands next to me "thanks a lot slut" she whispers to me I whisper back to her "you whore you started it don't blame others for what you did" we both walk into the office and sit in the two chairs in front of the desk while Light and L both take their seats we're already use to this shit all the damn speeches (L)"this is the fifth time with you girls" (Megan)"Sixth" I spoke "no Megan it's eighth" "oh yea"(L) " what's up with both of you, you two are like rivals (Megan)"we are" I began to speak "that's true" (Light) "girls! You two agree on that but why are you two rivals?" I spoke "she's a whore who has no fucking life" (L) "watch your language Hope" (Megan)"look can we get to the point this slut is smelling like shit" "oh hell no bitch" I began to stand up out of my seat "you better regret saying that" "oh I don't" "that's it bitch get ready to get your ass kicked" we were going to jump on each other but Light was holding me back while L was holding Megan (L) "Megan your suspended for two days' (Light)"and Hope your suspended for a week" 'what the hell does she get less I have witnesses you should call them then you can decide who gets the most days" (L) "ok let's see then" (Light)"nurse Shizuka please send this two to the nurse's room, but make sure to separate them" they kicked us out of the room and send us to the nurse office I sat on the couch while the bitch goes to the other room the nurse Marikawa gives Megan an ice pack she closes the door "Hope what happened this time" "Nurse, Ciel accidently crash into her and she started telling him off so I decided to protect him and she started saying shit and slapped me and I went in for the kill" "oh I see" "I'm not lying" "I know you're not I just wanted to ask you because she told me that she was putting on makeup and you came up to her and slapped her but your story is reasonable" "oh thank you nurse I thought you were going to be on her side" I put the ice pack to my face all she gave me was a busted lip no biggy, nurse Shizuka leaves the room and goes to the office Honey and Ciel walk in while her group is behind them and go in the room where she's at and close the door "whey gways" I can't talk well with my busted lip and the ice pack on top of it Ciel started to speak but he sounded mad "what the hell is wrong with you, you always like to get into fights with her" "so your piss that I protected you" (Honey)"no it's just that we don't want you to get suspended that's all" (Ciel)"yea what he said" "oh sorry guys I just didn't think for myself I just like protecting people you know like robin hood always saving everybody from evil fugly villains I'm just sorry guys" (Honey) "oh I can't be mad at you" Honey comes towards me and hugs me I hug him back (Ciel)"me neither" and comes to join us "hey guys" I began to speak "this is our first group hug we had in ages" "I know that's true right Ciel" "yea" (Light) "aww that's cute may I join in" all three of us turn to see while we are still hugging it was the principle we all let go "um hey Light" "Hope call me by my last name ok well changing the subject hope you're not suspended at all we talked to well almost everyone so we decided to let you off the hook so you may go home" "oh thank you" I run to him while my eyes are closed and hug him I was so excited I couldn't speak but then I realized that I hugged him for like a long time so that's when I opened my eyes and looked at Light who looked shocked then I looked at Ciel and Honey who looked frozen solid as an ice berg I let go and the principle left (Ciel) "well that was awkward" I hear honey laugh then Ciel, and I decided to join in then Honey spoke "hey let's go home" (Ciel) "yea' "ok guys come on let's go" all three of us walk out the door and walk through the halls once I arrived everyone started cheering for us well me (not being conceded) then we go out the school doors "hey guys I'm going home I'm a bit tired I'll see you guys tomorrow peace" (both)"bye" oh gosh what am I going to do did Natsu and Lucy see the fight oh no I think they were in class wait what about Erza naw I think she had p.e. wait, wait how bout Gray no he has lunch oh shit he had lunch what if he saw and told all three of them uh there going to kill me oh today is my last day to live good bye cruel world "help, help" I look to see a little girl "what's wrong" "my kitty is stuck on the tree and I can't get her" "oh don't worry I'll get her" "uh really?" "yea" I start to climb the tree branch by branch oh I see it I call the cat who looks scared the cat finally hears me and pounces on my head "ok kitty hold on" I climb down to the ground very slowly and grab the cat from my head and give it to the girl "thank you miss" "oh your welcome well I got to go home bye" ok so back to the subject hmm I could just not tell them or I could quickly go home and delete the messages they usually don't answer the phone so that's good right oh no I'm home well here I go oh shoot they made it here before me dang it I see all three of them sitting on the couch (Erza) "hello Hope how was school today?" "Um iiii-t w-was good" (Natsu) "what happened to your lip?" "oh nothing just crash to a wall" (Lucy)"and it made you bleed?" "um yyy-yea" then Gray walks in "oh Hope you kicked ass today that was so awesome how that bitch was bleeding you couldn't even see her eye" (Erza)"why are you trying to hide it you know that we care about you but" (Natsu)"your grounded" "what the hell that's not fair she started it" (Lucy)"Natsu we didn't even talk about this she did a good thing any way" "I don't care she's grounded no matter what this is her fifth time" (Gray)"eighth" (Natsu)"see!" I began to speak "I HATE YOU NATSU III-I WISH I WAS DEAD!" I run upstairs to go to my room

**Gray's P.O.V. ** (Lucy) "see what you did Natsu I'm going to check up on her" (Erza)"no just leave her she needs time alone" (Natsu)"I feel horrible" I began to speak "look Natsu I know you care about Hope a lot especially when you found her off the street and took her in even when everybody was against it and you told them that you'll leave that was so nice of you, but you went too far there you need to think before you act"

(Now with Hope/you) I hate my life I just want to end it but not yet when I'm ready well I'm going to bed I'm going to leave early to school tomorrow

_**Hey guys I hoped you liked it! Please ask questions if needed!**_


	2. ChApTeR 2

I woke up at 5 am I make sure that no one hears me I quickly take a shower and get dress (wearing a blue tank top and black shorts with black converse) I go to the kitchen and turn on the TV while I get a bowl of cereal this lady looks about her thirty's I don't know I'm guessing, "good morning it is 5:30am and" she starts talking about deaths and killing so I don't care that much but then some guy interrupts her and whispers in her ear and then she starts to speak about anime characters " this is breaking news for people who have anime friends, anime characters we'll be disappearing, we'll start killing them one by one we have permission too if you don't like this idea we'll be punishing you or might as well killing you along with them so please don't get involved in this or you'll be stuck with them in your situation…..um go to channel 4 to see who will be killed first and second and so on" what the hell! Why are they doing this? I turn the channel and see who will be first there was a guy with afro hair talking "welcome to the deaths of anime first off to go is" in the corner of the screen they show every anime character faces "and the lucky person is Ciel Phantomhive!" I spit out my food and ran to his house I mean he has all his servants with him but I wanna fight too I kept on running I was so tired but I kept on running and I made it to his house I jump over the gate and quickly ran to the door I see Sebastian open the door "oh Hope c-" I ran in there I'm patting real hard "Hope what happened" I run to the living room and turn on the TV and changed the channel for him to see I really wanted to tell him but I was out of breath I looked at Sebastian his eyes pop opened "Sebastian please take care of Ciel while his sleeping I'll handle them" "ok Hope but you can't go fight on your own hold up" he left but came back quickly he brought Finny, Bard, and Meyrin Sebastian pointed to the TV and all three looked and were getting ready we all huddle up in a group and made a plan "all of you know what to do right?" (All even Hope) "yes sir" " okay I'll go with Ciel to protect him and watch the television and I'll tell you through the walkie-talkie what's going to happen" "hey Hope" I turn to see "yes Brad" "you can't fight without this" he hands me the rifle" "thanks Brad" (Finny) "come on guys let's go" Meyrin and I are on the the top of the roof while Finny is hiding on top of the tree and Bard hiding in the room getting ready to kill through the window "guys can you hear me" I answer the walkie-talkie "yea we do Sebastian" "ok there coming but there splitting up" "what do you mean?" "half of them are going on the front and the other half are going to the back" Bard starts talking "ok then we have to split up Finny and I we'll be in the front and Meyrin and Hope we'll be in the back" "ok good now I'll tell you when they're coming in 5..4..3..2..1 GO!


	3. ChApTEr 3

I see them coming but I thought they were going to have well tanks but some came walking and others came in cars but they had had lots of guns but mostly rifles so it wasn't that bad but there were so many of them I couldn't count I heard shooting from the front and I knew that the battle has begun Meyrin started shooting all of their heads off I was so scared but I fought back I didn't want my best friend to die right in front of my eyes so I started to shooting the rifle was so heavy I felt like my arms could fall off but I might manage I kinda killed some people even if was 5 but Meyrin mostly killed everyone though like 20 maybe 30 I don't know I just felt bad but at least I helped right that's what counts right well that's all I hope there was a women heading to the door so I aimed for her but I only got both her legs but Meyrin went in for the kill "good job Hope" "thanks" I was about to start shooting until I felt something that pierce into my arm I couldn't move it "SHIT" Meyrin turned to look "oh Hope are you okay" she stopped shooting "no Mey keep on going I'm fine I got up and got a weapon my sniper that Sebastian gave for me for my birthday "are you sure" "ouch yea" I started aiming and shooting then Meyrin then grabbed a bazooka and people's limbs started flying everywhere "Rin I can't take it any more my blood dripping all over I can't make it" "hold up Hope, Sebastian Hope has been shot her blood is dripping everywhere I think she's not going to make it" "what NO! I mean I'm on my way make sure she's ok" "ok" "um Meyrin why did you go overboard" "well Sebastian cares about you so much so I wanted to see his reaction" "oh my gosh Meyrin your so funny…hey Meyrin?" "Yes" "why does everyone care about me I don't get it?" it was quiet for like 5 minutes "well Hope you see-" "Hope!" I turn to look it was Sebastian "oh god it's in deep but, I'll take care of it Meyrin keep on attacking I'll take Hope to Ciel's room" "yes sir" Sebastian was carrying me bridal style Sebastian began to speak "I knew I shouldn't let you go I kept telling myself, why am I so stupid" "Sebastian you're not stupid and don't worry about me ok?!" "Hope I can't what if you die right in front of my arms what am I suppose to do huh do you expect me to forget about you?!" I could see his tears forming why do they all take it seriously it's not like I'm going to die it was quiet for like 2 minutes "oh um I'm sorry Sebastian I didn't mean it like that" we enter Ciel's room I whisper to him "his still asleep?" he whispers in my ear "no his faking it" I whisper back "oh hold on Sebastian don't put me down yet ok" "I don't want to know what you're going to do" "oh my gosh Sebby! We're getting married" Ciel shoots out of his bed "OH HELL NO YOU'RE NOT MARRYING MY BUTLER!" Sebastian and I start laughing he puts me down on the side of Ciel's bed "I'll be right back with the kit" Sebastian walks out the door Ciel looks at me 'Hope what happened to y-" then he stops himself and looks at my arm "oh god how did this happen" "it's just a little hole no biggy" "no biggy that's so deep!" "Oh don't worry about me ok? you should care about yourself especially what's happening to you!" "Wait what?" oh shit I think he doesn't know "Hope what's happening to me?" "um well" "I'm back" oh thank you Sebastian "ok Hope get ready this is going to hurt a lot" Sebastian has a blade and sticks it into my flesh it's piercing through I wanted to cry so bad in the corner of my eye I see Ciel turn around "Hope it's almost out hold on" "ok" I feel the blade go deeper and deeper but the bullet was coming out to I feel both of it go up it hurts like hell "There out" I look to see the bullet that was place in the side of the desk (Ciel) "oh god that bullet is huge" "um Sebastian" "yes Hope" "you made my arm bleed more" all three of us stare at the blood flowing down then he grabs a clean cloth and cleans my arm then we squishes the cloth and pours the blood into a cup (Ciel) "um Sebastian what the fuck are you doing" "yea dude that's kinda creepy all I hope is that you don't drink it" he smiles and wraps the bandage all around my arm "ok I must be going Hope take my place ok and I'll take yours" "ok Sebastian" he walks out the door and closes it "Hope what's happening?" "it's better that you see it yourself" "what" I turn on the TV and change it to the channel a guy starts to speak "oh god there really strong honestly I thought they weren't going to fight back but I forgot it's the phantomhive manor" "Hope I don't get it" "Ciel there trying to kill you" "what" "there trying to destroy all the anime characters in the whole world and" my tears are forming and dripping down my face "and the first one to go was you and I don't want you to be gone" I kept on crying harder and harder and I put my head up to see him his so shock he doesn't know what to say "um Hope" I looked at him "don't worry everything is going to be ok" he comes closer to hug me we both look at the screen "oh god our whole troops are dead" we look outside and there all yelling "retreat retreat" they all look like ants we both cheer there all gone we turn to face the Television "will we couldn't complete our first mission we didn't think this through we'll see you next week to see who will be killed next" then the TV has static Ciel and I look at each other and let go then the door opens and Finny comes running in "HHHHOOOOPPPPEEEE are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine" "oh that's good" (Brad) "we'll that's good" (Meyrin) "I'm sorry Hope I let my guard down" "no Mey I did, but don't worry about it" (Sebastian) "I'm going to call Natsu and the others to come and pick you up" "oh um ok" this sucks I'm going to be grounded for LIFE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu P.O.V **"what no wonder she wasn't at home she left to your place" (Sebastian) "what she didn't tell you" "no she didn't but she's being grounded for eternity" "oh come on don't you think that's too far" "no that's right first she started acting up in middle school she got a boyfriend" even though I paid him to break up with her any way "and didn't tell me then in high school she's getting into fights and now she ran away to you oh she's so died"

**Sebastian's P.O.V** oh god I shouldn't have said anything now she's going to be more piss than ever oh I feel so sorry for Hope imagine Natsu's face when he sees her arm poor poor Hope "um ok I'll see you then? "yea thanks for telling me" "oh no problem" "Meyrin,Brad,Finny hurry up and clean the manor we have guest coming oh and put all the dead bodies in the side of the mansion: "yes sir" they all quickly ran for it okay now i must help too

**Natsu P.O.V (**Lucy) "Natsu who was it?" "it was Sebastian" Gray comes through the window (Gray) "why did he say" "oh god haven't you heard of a door well anyway you guys won't believe it" the both stare at my with confusion "you know how we we're looking for all around the place for Hope (Gray)"yea and?" "She runaway to their place can't you believe that?!" (Lucy) "well that isn't bad at least she didn't go to Gray's place" "well that's true" "hey what's so wrong with my place" (Lucy)"well for one you get naked and two we don't trust you with her alone" "what look I'm not a pervert" "ok guys let's just go and pick her up then we'll have to talk about this later"

**(With you/Hope)** I lay down on Ciel's bed while his next to me "well this sucks" "what does" "well for one I'm being grounded for life" "oh yea I know that for sure I know how Natsu is with you his overprotective with you" "I wonder why though it's not like if I died no one we'll care about me they'll probably be happy that I'm gone right?" Ciel stays quiet for awhile then I turn my whole body to face him "Hope don't say that ok" man everybody tries to hide it why don't they have the guts to tell me to my face "uh fine well anyway what's up with your bed it smells like perfume" I quickly get off and start backing away from the bed "eww please don't tell me you two did it?!" "What do you mean you two?" "you and Lizzy" "eww heal no well not yet" "eww your gross um I'll just sit on the floor" "Hope I'm just kidding come up here" "oh ok" I walk to the bed and lay down facing the ceiling "but why does it still smell like perfume?" "it's yours" "what that's weird let me smell it again" my face is slamming with the sheets I kept on smelling it oh my god it's my perfume from two weeks ago 'pure beauty' the one that Yuri gave me wait that's still nasty he doesn't change his covers ok just fake it Hope try acting you're a good actress I face back up to my position "hmm I still don't remember oh well the world may never know hahahahahaha" we both hear Sebastian "Hope come down here um Gray's here" oh that's good if it's only Gray he wouldn't care he'll be ok with it

**Gray's P.O.V** "Natsu why didn't we just say that all three of us came together" "because she'll just run away from us" (Lucy)"don't you mean you" I start to laugh "well that's true" (Natsu)"hey Sebastian I couldn't help it but why is there bodies on the side of your house and well blood stains on the ground?" is he trying to change the subject well I did wanted to know that to (Sebastian) "um well there was some troops that came to kill my master so we taught them a lesson" (Lucy) "wow is everyone ok" Sebastian stays quiet for a while "um yea sure you can say that" that's an odd response I hear foot steps so I turn my head and see Hope coming down the stairs

**(with you/Hope)** as I walk down the stairs I see Natsu and Lucy why are they here i thought it was only Gray everyone is looking at me it was so quiet so I decided to break it "um what's up guys" I smile nervously then I see Natsu's eyes pop out "what the hell happened to your arm!?" "ok nothing just a little scratch" "little scratch my ass!" I knew he was going to be mad (Gray) "Natsu relax she probably has a reason" "I do" "Hope it better be a damn good reason!" "Well it is it's just that" "that what!" "Why the hell do you always snap at me" "don't you give me that attitude you little brat" I looked at him with anger "that's miss up I thought you cared about me" I ran towards the door and slammed it open and I ran home

Lucy's P.O.V (Natsu) "Happy go follow her" "aye" I see Happy fly by really fast (Gray) "Natsu why do you always have to be so hard on her" I began to speak "I know Natsu what the hell is your problem she was about to tell us what happened but you just had to snap" we both look at him he looks like his in pain "anyway Sebastian do you know what happened?" "Yes" "may you please explain" "yes certainly"

**Hey guys if you have questions please ask I hope you guys like this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 :-)

**With Hope/you **I kept on running and running I felt like I couldn't breathe then I start hearing something yelling at me "Hope slow down" I turn to see behind me but there was nobody but I kept on running there's no way in hell I ain't going to slow down "Hope please stop" I look up and see Happy oh shit I honestly forgot about him "Happy just go away!" "no way" while I was running I saw a super market and there was a table filled with fish so I quickly grabbed one and threw it at Happy which hit him straight in the face(Happy) "Hey that isn't nice oh my gosh it's FISH!" I look up and see him eating it now it's my chance to get rid of him I ran into an ally and hide behind a trash can I peeked a little to see if he was coming then I started to hear him "oh I lost her now Natsu is gonna kill me" I peeked and I see him pass by then I get up and ran away in a different direction hmm since Natsu sent Happy he might think that I'm going back home hmm I'll just go to Honey's house ^.^

**With every one** (Sebastian) "she actually saved my master honestly I wasn't aware of this" (Lucy)"oh my no wonder she got that wound" (Gray) " Sebastian how big is it" (Ciel) "well that's inappropriate" (Gray) "I didn't mean that!" (Lucy) "you were probably thinking about that huh Gray" "um I have to go get something" Sebastian walks out the door (Gray) "now look what you did you made him leave" (Ciel) "well I didn't know Gray had this side" "I don't" (Lucy) "yea right" (Ciel) "I'm sorry to say this to you Gray but Sebastian has feelings for someone else" (Natsu) "hey guys I'm leaving" (Gray) " Natsu where are you going?" "I'm going to apologize" (Lucy) "oh ok um we'll stay here right Gray" (Gray) "um yea we'll see you later then" (Natsu) "ok bye Ciel tell Sebastian that I also said bye to him" (Ciel) "um yea sure well goodbye Natsu I hope things get better with you and Hope" "yea thanks" then he walks out of the manor and closes the door behind him (Lucy) "well that's odd" (Ciel) "what?" (Gray) "That Natsu is apologizing and plus that he actually sounded guilty" (Lucy) "yea" (Ciel) "oh I see"

**Natsu's P.O.V why** am I so stupid god what's going on with me? Well at least she's heading home so no harm done right well I'll call Erza to see "hello" "hey Erza is Hope home?" "no" "what but she left like 20 minutes ago she has to be there" "no she isn't here" "oh I see she told you to not tell me that she's home right? Well bye!" "no Natsu she is-" I hanged up the phone I know how she is always telling lies after all I did raise her do they think I'm a dumbass I look up the sky and see something blue flying towards me like really fast omfg I think it's a ufo oh god I'm going to be taken away and then they'll base a movie off of this which is really cool but freaky I watch as it comes closer to me so I start to breath out fire I start to hear something scream so I stop and see Happy on the floor all charcoaled up "Natsu why did you do that?" "I'm sorry Happy I thought you were an alien, hey wait aren't you suppose to be with Hope" "that's why I came back" "what happened?" "Um well you see I um kind of lost her" "what?!" "Well she threw a fish at me and I couldn't handle it, it was so tempting!" "Uh well let's both go find her"

**With Lucy and them, all of the four sitting down **(Gray & Lucy)"thank you Sebastian" (Sebastian) "oh no problem" (Ciel) "so why is Natsu always so protective about her?" (Lucy) "well I don't actually know but I think that she's like a daughter for him" (Sebastian) "oh I see she's more like a lo-" then he stops himself (Ciel) "what Sebastian" (Sebastian) "oh um more like a sister" (Gray) "well I kind of agree with Lucy" (Lucy) "we'll why kind of" (Gray) "oh just" (Lucy) "I don't want to know" (Ciel) "me neither" (Sebastian) "well that sounds interesting please tell" (Gray) "ok well"

**Hope/You **I started walking because I don't see what's the whole point of running but I had a tingly feeling and I start to hear something "oh look Happy she's right there HHHOOOPPPEEE!" I turn to look it was Natsu and Happy I just booked it I don't want to take to none of them

**Natsu's P.O.V "**hey Hope stop" I start running after her

**Hope/You** I look back and run at the same time to see if they're coming closer then I turn my head back to see my direction but once I try to run I heard a honking noise and then i felt pain all over my body and I saw a bright light and crashed into the floor and started seeing black


	6. ChApPyy6

**Natsu's P.O.V** "oh god no" (Happy) "Natsu are you okay?" I quickly run towards her then I kneel down to the floor "Hope!" I start to shake her "Hope come on wake up!" I see Happy go to the driver's window and starts telling him off (Happy) "what the heck is your problem man can't you see!" I get up carrying Hope on my back and walk up to the man "you know this is a pretty nice car too bad it'll be all burned up" (MAN, guy, person who crash Hope) "what it was her fault she should be watching the rode" "just shut the fuck up" I place one hand on the hood of the car and set it on fire (the person) "what the hell is your problem" (Happy)"excuse me put can you put a condom on your head" (person)"what" (Happy) "if your acting like one might as will dress like one" "Happy let's go" "aye" as we walk away I hear the man yelling (person)"you'll pay for this!" I began to speak "see if I care!" I felt something dripping on my back and flowing down my arm (Happy)"AHHHH" "Happy what happened?!" "Natsu, Hope's bleeding real bad her blood is all over you!" "Where is she bleeding at" "on her head!" oh shit we have no time she could die easily "quick Happy let's go to the hospital!" "Yea" I start to hear something "Happy if I die tell …..Natsu..Lucy…..Erza…and Gray that uh to just forget about me I know they all don't care about me" (Happy) "Hope don't think like that we all care about you" (Hope) "Happy when I'm gone you could have my room and everything in there" (Happy)"uh really!" I turn to look at him "aww I mean no Hope just hold on" (Hope) "okay I'll try" (Happy) "hurry Natsu" "um yea"

**With Ciel and them **(Lucy) "well bye guys see you um well when Hope decided to come over here" (Ciel) "oh that won't be too long" all four of them start bursting out laughing then all four heard the phone (Sebastian) "I'll be right back" ten he goes into the hall that has the phone (Sebastian) "hello, Natsu wait calm" all 3 turn to look at Sebastian "Sebastian, please hurry" (Sebastian) "what happened?" "Hope she's in the hospital please come" (Sebastian) "what, how!?" "Please just come" "oh alright" "see you later" "yea"

**Sebastian's P.O.V **then I hanged up the phone then I heard Lucy (Lucy) "Sebastian what happened" i stayed quiet just for 2 minutes (Gray) "what's wrong Sebastian" "well I don't know how to put this but let's get in the car quickly" then I run out towards the car in the driver's seat

**Ciel's P.O.V well** that's odd for Sebastian to act like that (Lucy) "Ciel is Sebastian ok?" (Gray) "yea is he ok I never seen him like that" "well when he acts like that means something bad happened, come on let's go for we can find out" (Gray) "yea" (Lucy) "come on" we all ran towards the car and sat inside Lucy's sitting in the passenger's seat and Gray and I are at the back, Sebastian started the engine for the car and started driving (Lucy) "so Sebastian where are we going?" (Sebastian) "To the hospital" (Gray) "what why?" (Sebastian) "well how can I put this" I began to speak "Sebastian just spill it out already" (Sebastian) "ok, Ok Hope's in the Hospital" (Gray) "what how when?" (Lucy) "Oh god no" (Sebastian) "I don't know but Natsu told me to come he didn't tell me but I guys we'll find out"

**Lucy's P.O.V** "hey look over there" I point over to the window (Gray)"what the hell happened?" (Ciel) "The bloody car is on fire!" (Sebastian) "that bastard deserve it" I turn to look at Sebastian (Lucy) "why do you say that" "I don't know I just had a negative feeling about him" "oh" (Gray) "how long till we get there" (Sebastian) "about 5 minutes" (Ciel) "hurry up Sebastian" (Sebastian) "all right my lord" then I felt like the car was flying I was holding on really tight then I started hearing like little girls screaming (Ciel) "oh god were going to die!" (Gray) "I'm too young!" (Sebastian) "we're here" I looked around (Ciel) "we're alive!" then Gray gets out of the car and kneels on the floor "thank you god" I began to speak "hey guys stop acting like little girls and let's go Natsu's waiting for us" then Gray got up "ok" then everyone came out of the car and entered the hospital

**Gray's P.O.V **then we see Natsu sitting down near the window "Natsu what happened to Hope" all 4 of us crowded around him (Lucy) "Natsu are you okay" he still stayed quiet ( Sebastian ) "please Natsu tell us" (Ciel) "Natsu we need to know" I couldn't take it anymore I was so furious so I grabbed Natsu by his shirt (his coat thing you know what he wears ) and lifted him up (Lucy) "Gray put him down" "Natsu tell me what happened" he still didn't speak then I heard Happy "thank you nurse for taking her off of our hands you helped us so much" (nurse) "oh no problem since she lost a lot of blood she needs a lot of rest" "oh ok well once again thank you" "oh hI guys" then he fly's over to us I threw Natsu back at the chair (Lucy) "Happy what happened" "well you see right now Natsu can't speak and we called Honey so now his seeing her" (Ciel) "no we meant about Hope" "oh well about that she um…..she got hit by a ….car" (Sebastian) "what!?" (Ciel) "No" I turn to look at Natsu "dude are you alright?" I could see his eyes watering this is bad


	7. CHapTer7

**Disclaimer: I do not own none of the anime's that pop out in my story!**

**With you/Hope** I feel like I'm in water fading, well dissolving with it going deeper and deeper within it then I see darkness and this bright crystal light the glowing color of bright greenish with a mixture of blue I go towards it and hold it into my hands then a shows a blurry image then I raise it up to see more clearly it shows an image of my death?! "What how can that be?" then the crystal ball starts speaking "Hope you have been chosen" "chosen for what" "you have a power inside you" "what!?" "A power that well be more powerful than others and one day you'll release it to the world" "wait, what are you talking about?!" "You'll see soon" then the crystal ball starts to fade away from my hands "wait please tell me more I still don't get it!" I feel my heart pounding really fast I can't breathe what's going on with me?!

**Honey's P.O.V** I see Hope laying on the hospital bed "Hope please wake up it's not your time to go please don't leave" I feel my tears are forming but then I hear the monitor it starts beeping really fast then i run out to the hallway "oh my gosh nurse!" then the nurse comes in running in the room (Nurse) "oh my gosh it's too fast I need to call the doctor!" she then grabs the phone and dials the number "Hurry up!" "I'm trying!" I heard footsteps and turn it was Ciel, Lucy, Gray, Sebastian, Happy, and Natsu (Gray) "what going on Honey?!" "I don't know I was sitting down and then the monitor started beating real fast" I look up at them and see all of their face expressions scared and sad (Lucy) "where's the doctor?" (Nurse) "he's coming" (Ciel) "iiii-I'm gg-goin out side" poor Ciel he can't take it anymore (Sebastian) "wait master" I see him run out the door chasing after him (nurse) "I'll be right back it seems the elevator has stopped and he can't make it, but don't worry I'll call for another doctor" then she walks out the door I turn to Hope and look at the monitor it's beeping like crazy then I heard a big thump I turned and Natsu punched the wall (Happy) "Natsu don't worry" (Natsu) "shut up" well this is getting crazy then I began to speak "um I'm going to check on Ciel" I immediately walk out the door

**Lucy's P.O.V** "Natsu relax don't take it out on Happy!" (Gray) "Look everything going to be fine ok?!" I walk towards Happy "Hey Happy are you ok?" he looks so hurt "yea Lucy I am" "come on let's go get something to eat mmmmm maybe fish?" "Uh ok!" wow he gets happy really easy we both walk out through the door

**Gray's P.O.V** I look at Natsu he looks like he could break down any second I turn to look at the monitor it started slowing down and that was a good but then it just went slower and slower, this isn't good I was about to run to the door to get help buy then Erza came through the door "Erza what are you doing here?" "Lucy called me and plus I heard none of the doctors are available so I need both of you to get out I'm going to try and help" "Erza" "Gray don't worry I know what I'm doing" "ok come on Natsu" we both walk out the door and close it "Hey Gray" "yea what is it" "do you think Hope is going to die?" "Natsu just don't think about that alright Hope's pretty strong so she'll get through" "well that's true" his finally smiling

**Hope P.O.V** I start having a flash back when Natsu and I met, I remember when I was fight this thugs that took money from an old lady while I was twirling my blade with my finger I began to speak "now, now boys just give me the money and no one gets hurt" (Thug 1) "why should we give you the money" "well for one I think that money isn't yours and 2 you guys are thief's and 3 we'll I don't know" (T2) "you little bitch why don't you go home to your mommy and daddy" then T1 comes close to me with a blade and almost gets my arm but I jump over him and gave him a cut under Neath his eye (T1) "why you" I jump towards him and stabbed him in his leg (T2) "hey stop Carl do you know who she is, she's the one who takes all" "what that's what they call me" (T1)"well aren't you Kira" "what no I'm Hope" (T2)"no we all know who you are we know you changed your name and changed how you look well your hair" how do they know that then I headed towards the 2nd thug "hey can I see you hand then he shows me both of his hand that have the money I 1st took the money then I got my blade and cut off his finger I heard his scream I back up from both of them and glared at them "if you tell anyone else your eye's well be next (Both) "oh oh k" then I see them run then I turn around well I'm too far to reach the lady and plus she looks rich so she wouldn't mind if I keep this as a token hehehehe I'm so smart I put the money in my pocket

**Hey ya'll I'm too lazy to write the rest but the other chapter is just about how Hope met Natsu and the gang! **


End file.
